


The Closet

by Persiflage



Series: Johnson & Coulson Exchange 2k17 [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Closet Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Johnson & Coulson Exchange 2k17, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson's Prosthetic Hand, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Daisy & Phil get a bit unprofessional at an Inhuman summit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus fic written for the Johnson & Coulson Exchange for the prompt: _Mace brings Coulson and Daisy along to an Inhuman Summit and they behave a bit unprofessionally in the cloakroom iykwim._

"What are you doing?" Phil hisses as Daisy steers him through a door. They're meant to be attending yet another meeting at this Inhuman Summit, but Daisy's had enough of strangers staring at her like she's some kind of freak show, or looking at her like she's about to start tearing continents in two, and her whole being is itching, metaphorically.

"I'm tired of the way people here are looking at me today, so just grabbing some Me & You time," she tells him, and he looks shocked for a moment, but then he smirks, that stupidly sexy smirk that she loves too much.

"Oh I see," he says. "You wanna MaYT, huh?"

It's a stupid acronym, and only a loser dork like Phil Coulson would come up with such a thing, but only a loser dork like Daisy would love him for it.

He glances around the closet – it's probably a janitor's closet, but she reckons there's enough space for their purposes. "What do you want?" he asks, wrapping his arms around her waist, then sliding his right hand down to cup her ass. "Do you want my mouth on you, or my fingers in you, or – "

"Fingers," she says, cutting him off. "We don't have a lot of time, so use your left hand."

"Daisy," he groans. She knows he loves using his robot hand to get her off, probably as much as she loves him using it – and he can get her to orgasm faster that way. When he gets his mouth on her, he tends to forget about the existence of, well, anything else, really. And while she would love a proper fuck, she's not convinced they'll have time.

"Is this why you wore the skirt suit today?" he asks, his breath hot against her ear as he leans in and slides his hand up her thigh.

"Funnily enough, Phil, the prospect of having a quickie in the closet with my field partner – "

"And lover," he interjects, and she can't help chuckling at that. Being called her lover is something he really relishes, but then, as mentioned, he's a dork.

"And lover," she adds, "wasn't actually in my thoughts when I got dressed this morning. I just thought I'd look more professional, and hopefully less like a freak, this way."

"You're not a freak. And you look very professional," he murmurs, then grunts as he carefully eases two fingers into her sex.

"Though maybe not quite as professional as I did before you – " She gasps as he twists his fingers just so and hits her G-spot.

"Before I?" He begins thrusting and she feels her muscles tightening around him.

"Before you shoved your fingers in my pussy," she says.

"I dunno. I think you still look professional, but also hot and sexy."

She chuckles. "Sure, Phil."

His mouth locks over hers and she moans into it as he kisses her while driving her closer and closer to a climax. She comes hard and fast, hard enough to leave her with jelly knees, but she knows they don't have much time for resting before Mace sends Burrows, the PR guy, to find them, and it really wouldn't do to be caught in the closet with her field partner's fingers in her sex. 

He eases his hand free, and she grabs his wrist and sucks his fingers clean, which makes him moan. "Okay, but I'm gonna need you to return the favour later," he tells her, cupping his cock through his pants with his free hand.

She smirks. "Or I could get you off right now with my powers," she suggests.

"Do we have time?" he asks, and she can tell he wants this.

"It'll be fast, you know that," she tells him. "It's up to you."

He fumbles his pants open, and she grins, then eases his erection free. She kneels in front of him, and he clutches her shoulders.

"Ready?" she asks, and when he nods, she takes his head in her mouth, then begins lightly vibrating his cock. He claps his left hand over his mouth to stifle his moans of pleasure, and within moments he's spilling into her mouth.

As soon as he's finished coming, she curls her tongue around his head and sucks, then eases her mouth free and tucks him back away. She leans in to kiss him as he fastens his pants, and he asks, "How many more hours of this before we can go back to the hotel?"

"Four or five today," she tells him, and kisses him, quick and dirty, knowing he'll taste himself on her mouth.

"We may need a rematch," he says, and she chuckles. 

"If we do, I'll let you fuck me against the wall," she says, and he groans, as she knew he would. It's one of their favourite non-traditional positions, so she knew he'd like the idea a lot. She almost wishes they'd done that now, but it probably would've taken too long.

"We'd better get out of here," she tells him, and he sighs, nods, then follows her out of the door, his left hand, which was inside her only moments ago, at the small of her back. 

As they head up the hall, she can't help thinking that she's probably the luckiest person in the world, to have a lover who understands and accepts her so completely. And that's a great talisman against the fear, disdain, and – in some corners – hatred she meets with on a daily basis.


End file.
